


Happiest Alpha

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Alpha Dean has a crush on his omega college Art History teacher, Professor Novak.Day 22 Prompt: College/ Teacher





	Happiest Alpha

Dean couldn't concentrate and there was only one reason for that. His name was Professor Novak and he was Dean's omega History of Art professor. Since the first day of the class, the alpha had been enamored with the blue eyed nerdy professor. Dean was at a complete loss for what to do.

Dean was a senior and this was his final semester in college. He was going to be an architect who designed buildings that were not just functional but works of art. It was for this reason that he chose History of Art as his elective thus starting this unhealthy obsession with Mr. Novak. Dean was so infatuated in fact that he wasn't attracted to anyone else anymore. He hadn't hooked up with anyone in months. Now all he could think about was was fucking the professor bent over his desk in front of the entire class.

Dean had to bring himself out of that kind of thinking because he was already sporting a partial boner. Fuck how was he going to survive the rest of this semester. Dean thought about asking Novak out everyday. He knew the omega was unmated and that he wasn't a whole lot older than Dean. Dean had started college late because he'd had to work to help raise his little brother Sam. So he was now a 25 year old college senior who was hopelessly in love with his professor.

The class ended and Dean was the last to leave. As Dean was making his way to the door, Professor Novak dropped a book. Dean went to pick it up for him and they both ended up in close proximity to each other. That is when Dean smelled it. He had caught Cas scent before but it had always been muted or mixed with someone elses that was close by. This however was all the omega.

Dean felt his internal alpha screaming "He is your mate!" Not only did he smell heavenly to the alpha but it was quite obvious Mr. Novak was going into heat. "Mr. Novak I think we need to get you home as soon as possible."

Blue eyes looked into his. "You can smell it through my blockers?"

"You're wearing blocker. Are you sure?" Dean was confused.

"Dean you shouldn't smell me at all." Cas said.

"But I do and it is so strong and wonderful." Dean felt the words tumble out of his mouth without his permission.

"You smell so good too Dean." Mr. Novak said moving closer to the alpha. "This means that we are true mates."

"Mr. Novak is that actually a thing?" Dean said skeptical.

"Call me Cas and yes it is?" Cas said pulling Dean's hand into his.

"Do you have a car Cas?" 

"No I took the bus." Cas said realizing riding on public transit while going into heat was probably not the best idea even with blockers. 

Dean was using all his strength not to pounce on Cas right here in the classroom. "I need to get you home and take care of you. My car is outside. I'll get you home and stay with you. I can help you through it or I can just make sure you stay fed and hydrated. It is all up to you Cas." Dean wanted him so bad but he wasn't a knothead.

"Dean I have wanted you a long time." Cas confessed.

"Cas me too." Dean said wrapping his arm around the omega and leading him out of the building. Dean opened the passenger door of his Impala for Cas. Dean felt a thrill run through him. His inner alpha was screaming "Finally!"

Cas gave Dean directions to his house. It was less than fifteen minutes away. In that short time Cas started to sweat and get uncomfortable. Close proximity to his alpha was making his heat come on faster. Dean practically carried the omega inside. They both thanked the stars that Cas lived alone. 

The whole house smelled strongly of Cas and it make Dean feel giddy. "I need you Dean." Cas said getting Dean's attention back. The alpha looked over to see that his omega was already down to nothing but boxers. 

Dean let out a feral growl and scooped Cas up. "Bedroom... where?" Dean growled out.

Cas whimpered out, "Last door on the right." Dean went as fast as he could with an arm full of omega.

Dean kicked the door open and laid his omega on the bed gently. "Are you sure Cas?" Dean asked one last time.

"Yes." the omega said with no hesitation.

"Are you birth control?" Dean asked.

"No. I've never been sexually active." Cas admitted freely. Dean loved that he would be Cas' first. It made him sad though that he hadn't waited for his true mate.

"Do you want me to wear a condom so you don't get pregnant?" Dean asked.

"No. I want pups. Do you want pups Dean?" Cas asked hopeful.

"Yes. Let's do this Cas. Do you want me to claim you?" Dean asked before he lost control.

"Yes." Cas said again with no hesitation. "Now fuck me alpha."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He stripped in record time then took Cas' boxers off. Both let their eyes roam over each other for a moment before they let hormones take over. The next two days were filled with pleasure of the likes Dean had never felt before. He had a beautiful true mate and life was good.

~~~~ 6 months later~~~~  
Dean came home from work to find Cas typing away at his laptop. Cas was writing a book about omega artists. Dean was very proud of his mate. Cas had taken a sabbatical from work both to write his book and because he was six months pregnant. In just three short months they would be having their first pup. It was going to be a girl and they were planning to name her Claire Novak-Winchester. Dean was the happiest alpha ever.


End file.
